starscream my baby
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: starscream got hit by a strange ray. and he started to act like a sparkling. and who will take care of him?megatron x screamer x soundwave. Better than you think


Hey people !!!!! it's me again !!!!

This time I'm writing a love-triangle fic and the pairing is….

Dum dum dum….

Megatron x starscream x soundwave

Don't like them don't read !!!*threatening face*

Anyway!!! It's kindda fluff, well daaaaaa…..!!! I make starscream act like a sparkling and you know who and who have to take care of him…*smirk* okay I will shut up now on with the story!!!

It was a normal routine actually, the decepticon fight the autobot's and loose… but in this battle something happened that's going to change the decepticon FOREVER.

*battle field*

"damn it!!!these stupid autoscum never give up would they ?!!!" as starscream grunt in the middle of the battle back to back with skywarp and thundercracker "heh what's wrong 'screamer getin tired of kicking autoscum ?" skywarp joked, "TIRED my aft !!!! I'm never tired of kicking those filthy autoscum!!!"starsream shoot back as he just hit one of the twins face, he believed that his name was skipy , skiing, (skids) or something between those lines… "anyway the old-glitch-head just called me gotta go guys!!" as starscream leave 'warp and TC behind to finish up.

As he reach megatron he was soon surrounded by 5 new autobots "hmpf… and they say that I'm a coward" he said sarcastically, "don't underestimate us deciptipunk your outnumber!! just give up !!!"as one of them said, "my..is this a challenge?.. Okay I accept your challenge..." starscream said followed with a smirk in his face. "you ask for it deceptipunk!!" as all 5 of them attacked starscream in the same time.

*10 seconds later..*

" Right !!! now where's megatron?*look around the battle field*ah,there he is!!! Hey old-glitch !!*waving to megatron* what you need me for?!" as he move away from the screen leaving a good view of the 5 (now defeated autobots) pile up like a mountain. "STARSCREAM!! What took you so long?! I almost die of boredom because prime haven't showed!!", " well I have to use my leg to find 'ya so yea.. Waiting *look at watch (WTF?! Where did he get that?!)*for 15 second's is VERY boring" as he finished by rolling his eyes sarcasticly. " yeah yeah… whatever.." megatron said in the i-don't-care-about-your-sarcasm tone, starscream growl at what his 'leader' said. After 10 more second's of hitting and kicking autobot's aft, starscream is now back-to-back with megatron. " heh.. this is not bad for an exercise… huh starscream?", "yeah-yeah whatev-…MEGATROON WATCH OUT!!!!" as strascream pushed megatron away from where he was standing and as a result he got shot from behind that was supposed to be for the decepticon leader. "STARSCERAM!!!!" as megatron catch the falling body of the seeker. Megatron's optics went wide and look from his seeker's body to the one who shot the seeker with a deadly and full of murderous glare, to find wheeljack stared at them with a fearful look and ran away (a/n : I know that wheeljack will never run away from megatron but in this case let's just say that he's really scared and ran for retreat ). Megatron, that if he's a good(evil) leader will continued the battle without caring what happened to the seeker but because megatron have a soft spot for starsceam if his like this he called every decepticon's around and called soundwave to tell everyone to retreat, the action surprise both side to have megatron retreat without having a fight with prime.

*(a/n: I'm gonna fast forward this kay!)Inside the decepticon's ark*

"is he going to be okay ,hook?" as the decepticon leader ask the decepticon's medic with concern tone all over it. Hook look around the room to find megatron and soundwave are the only one who's inside the med bay he sigh and said with a little unsure voice "starsceam he…he will be alright… but…", "but?" the unfinished sentence of the medic tensed both megatron and soundwave's body. " I prefer if starscream will be in the med bay until his awake there's a few test that I want to run on him.." hook finished with a serious tone that he only use when the situation is not something to joke about. "very well you have my permission, but inform me as fast as you can when starscream woke up.." hook nodded at that. As they finished talking megatron and soundwave go to their separate's way's. " is starscream going to be okay soundwave ?" frenzy ask in a concern voice he know that his creator have felling for the loud-mouthed seeker's, "starscream condition : unknown / unstable" suondwave answer in his usual monotype voice, frenzy give his creator one last look before turning away, ' you better be okay starscream or I'm the one who's going to tear you up circuit by circuit !' frenzy thought he just couldn't imagine his creator feeling sad about starscream, it has happen once ,starscream had been in stasis lock because of megatron ,and soundwave lock himself in his room for 3 earth day and refuse to interact with everyone until starscream is awake but In the end megatron had ordered him to come out so he have no other choice but to obey. Soundwave was thinking about the same thing and just can't help but let out a low hiss that even frenzy can't hear it , he was remind of the memory when starscream was lying in the med bay bed lifeless and can be mistaken that he is offline, true soundwave have a feeling toward the seekers but nobody really know why, not even his cassettes. Soundwave shook his head to stop thinking about the memory, as he continued to walk to the communication center office.

*5 days later*

Hook is still looking at the result of starscream test scanner; his optic's are looking at it as if the pad that he was holding just grew an optic, "slag!! How am I going to explain this to megatron and soundwave?" he twitched at the thought of what megatron and soundwave's face would be like to handle the truth. He gulp and go toward's the meeting room. As he arrive at the meeting room megatron and soundwave was already there waiting for him, " well.. what is it that you want to meet us so badly hook?" megatron ask in his leader tone, while soundwave just looks at him. "well.. it's umm.. about starscream.." both mech stood up as soon as the medic mention the seeker name's " what?!what's wrong with starscream?", " follow me.." as the medic lead both mech to the med bay. There in the med bay sit an awake starscream looking confuse then as the three mech enter the med bay the seekers optics looks their way without saying a word. The action itself started to concern the leader and the-third-in-command decepticon. "hook what's wrong with starscream?" megatron ask a little bit scared of what the medic answer might be, " why don't you guess ?", "observation, starscream: amnesia, mute, deaf, malfunction." This is the first time in two weeks that soundwave have talk that long. "Wrong, wrong, wrong and wrong" hook answer sarcastically." Well what is the matter with*pointing at strarscream* him then?!", "why don't you try and talk to him then…?" hook answer in an emotionless tone. "hmph…! *look's at starscream* well what are you going to say for yourself starscream? You've been off line for 5 human days and yet now you're just staring at me like that without saying anything?!!what is wrong with you?!!" maybe megatron had said something hurtful to starscream because what happened next had surprise him and soundwave … the seeker's cried… "WWWWWWAAAAAA!!!!!", "what!!! Why is he crying a _haven't_ even throw any insult at him yet!!!", " that's because starscream processor is now broken and he will act and talk like a sparkling until I found the cure for him… until then someone have to take care of him…" as hook give a look to megatron and soundwave that say's you-two-have-to-do-it , "ooo NONONO!!!i am not going to take care of starsceam!!! Sure you can give this job to soundwave but not to me!!!!", "im sorry my leader but you two HAVE to take care of starscream because 1) his your SIC and 2)because he's ALWAYS been your responsibility", megatron want to argue more but think that it will be pointless." Fine I'll do it!!! But what happened to him anyway?"looking at starscream that is now sucking his thumb in a very adorable manner . "well his…"

Chapter one is done!!!!!! Guess what happened to starscream?? Well don't worry there will be more fluff!!! Anyway sorry for the ooc of soundwave and megatron… but hey atleast it turn out better that I thought it would be… =)


End file.
